the ultimate betrayal?
by zee2000
Summary: what if puck gets kidnapped? what if sabrina still looks for him, even though everyone else gave up a year ago? what if puck escapes? what if sabrina is to heartbroken to fix?
1. Chapter 1

**Keep in mind that this was written at 10:30 on a school night, so don't blame me if it's crummy**

The Ultimate Betrayal

Chappie 1

Sabrina's POV

I can't believe it, they've done it. They captured him. Puck. I never even got to tell him, I was going to tell him after this battle, but they got him.

"Puck," the first thing I've said in the past 7 hours, "I love you."

Puck's POV

Oh god, oh crap, oh holy mother of slime. I've been captured. I didn't even tell Brina how I felt. My Brina, little Brina, my best friend, I love you.

(/\)(\/)

2 years later

**(Now they're 18)**

I awoke to a loud clattering noise and looked up to see a bunch of food in a heap on the ground next to me, the wakeup call. Now it was time for me to watch a video of someone from the camp. This time, it was Brina.

She lay in bed, not moving. Sleeping.

I thought of all the stuff I never got to say to her; 'I love you', eventually, 'will you marry me?' and 'I do'. But that will never happen. It's been 2 years and I gave up hope as soon as they played the videos of them. In fact, the only person still trying, still looking, was Sabrina. It was heartwarming, but didn't change a thing. And now she was getting ready for another day of searching for me.

She was outside, getting her sword from the armory. I felt a twinge at the sight of the sword, the one I had used before getting captured.

One of the idiots behind me laughed, I didn't care; I was too far gone.

Sabrina's POV

I left the forts gates with pucks sword in my sheath. It was the only sword I would ever use to find him. It had taken me 2 years, but I had finally convinced my family to let me storm the scarlet hands fort, Along with a few others.

We just looked around for a long time until we heard footsteps. There was the scarlet hand, with a lot of troops.

What scared me the most though, was who the leader was; Puck.

I did a double check. Yes that was him I'd know him anywhere.

I fell to my knees on the forest floor. The one I loved would never love me back, he'd deserted me. I sat and wept until I had no more tears to cry. I noticed an arm around me, jack, as in jack and Jill. I know he harbored a quite large crush on me, he'd said so a few times. I'd just never gotten over my lost love, maybe now I would be able to accept him.

Puck's POV

I couldn't watch it anymore, but I did.

I watched 'me' lead a troop of scarlet hand warriors to the fort, whose location I had given up to spare Sabrina's life.

I watched Sabrina break down and Jack, who was a scarlet hand spy and didn't give a shit what happens to Sabrina, comfort my best friend.

I even watched, later, when Sabrina fought against 'me' and almost lost.

I watched until they took it away, the only time I closed my eyes for more than a fraction of a second was when Sabrina had showered and changed. I heard wolf whistles. Man, I wanted to punch the dumb bastards face in, but I knew what that got me.

I watched in pain as the girl I loved fell apart.

Sabrina's pov

I can't believe it. Puck is gone. He's on their side.

"I love you," I whispered for the 99 millionth time in the past two years.

I curled up in a protective ball and let myself fall apart. Once I heard Daphne ask if I was coming down for lunch, it seemed as if she were so far away.

I mentally looked at myself and was instantly disgusted. I was Sabrina Grimm, defeater of the master. I did not cry in my room like a china doll, I fought against what was making me unhappy, so I did.

I got out of bed and went to my mirror, checking that I was not too red in the face. I went downstairs and out the door.

On my way to the armory everyone watched as I strutted by. They had all heard of our encounter and were probably expecting a weeping girl, well, that's not what I was.

I was Sabrina Grimm, the girl who one day hoped to become the trickster queen.

I walked into the armory and picked up pucks sword. After sheathing it I ran lithely down to the forest and into scarlet hand territory. I was going to get puck.

Pucks POV

They turned the T.V. off and left. I sat and thought about what might have been happening now if I hadn't been captured. Maybe Sabrina would be my girlfriend, maybe we would be eating dinner with her family, or maybe we would be fighting a war.

I couldn't stand it!

I can't keep thinking about Sabrina, I have to stop. If I die I would forever regret breaking her heart even more.

I looked up and pulled on my chains for the first time in months. I relized why I hedn't been able to shapeshift; it's a Fay material! Strong at first, but the longer they were kept unpolished, the weaker they got.

After about an hour of pulling, my hand shot forward with the unexpected force of the cuff breaking. I quickly broke off the other one and looked around the room, the door.

I shifted into a flea.

After hopping around to get used to it I slipped under the door and jumped down the hallway.

"I will find you Sabrina!" I yelled in a quieter version of my own voice.

**A/N okay, this is the first SG fanfic I've posted except for ****perfect two, ****which is max ride/SG. But I think it's really good, if you like maximum ride and SG, please read it.**

**Oh, and after Sabrina sees 'puck' and breaks down I did not mean 'I was Sabrina Grimm, the girl who ****had**** one day hoped to become the trickster queen', that would make it sound like she gave up.**

**LUVIES MY LOVLIES!**


	2. sorry

**I'm sorry it took so long to get this up, but I have literally no way at all to have wifi, and while most people don't update on vacations, it's the only way I can. I'll talk to my parents about getting a wifi connection set up but no promises, but I started posting stuff on wattpad under **zee_2000 **so if you want to read something there then find me. just so you know, I wanted to get this up like, as soon as I read those reviews but like I said, I haven't had the chance. I will reply to the non-logged in reviewers now:**

**Guest: I am really glad you liked it so much and you totally gave me a ginourmous ego boost, I dedicate this chapter to ya, thankies! ^^**

**Puckabrina9301: if you really do have a profile under this name, would you please use it, it's easier to reply to people, and no I'm not 2… that would be a pretty smart toddler, huh? But your review was the one that really pushed me to get this up, hope you like it! ^^**

**And thank you to mlbv-Grimm as well, here is your next chappie!**

**Chappie 2**

**Brina's POV**

I was in front of the fence, the one surrounding scarlet hand territory. The fence that was 18 feet high and had 6 rows of barbed wire on top. Not to mention that it probably had lots of training card soldiers on the other side. I peered at it, making my decision.

I jumped the fence and was surprised when there was no one there.

I crept around the large space. It was just a dirt floor with a smallish gray shed at one side. I went over and peeked into the shed. There were swords and staffs and knives and even a few pairs of nun-chucks.

I heard footsteps and ran to the trees for cover. I climbed as high and quickly as I could without breaking any branches. I stopped near the top right as I heard a voice yell.

"they said she will come this way, hurry!"

I inwardly gasped, who would know I was coming, unless there was a spy in the resistance.

I thought of the different people who had recently joined, maybe jack…

Setting all depressing thoughts aside I quietly climbed to the next tree, making my way toward a slightly opened window.

Once I reached it I peeked in and immediately ducked my head as a small patrol of card soldiers walked by. When I heard them pass I carefully peeked in the window, there were two guards by my window. I sighed and, using my sword, reached out as far as I could to tap on the wall. The (very stupid) card soldiers looked that way and began walking towards the "mysterious noise" and I quietly slipped by them into the hallway.

Rolling my eyes, I slipped into a room off of the hall way. That was my first mistake.

Puck pov

Where is the exit? I mean, how should I know, I haven't been out of that cell in two years, plus they drugged with some pretty strong stuff when they brought me in.

I heard an annoying, high pitched voice down the hall.

'oh crap!'

It was moth, she usually came to my cell every other day and she hadn't come yesterday so she must be headed into my cell.

I was surprised though, when she went into a room to my left, one of the cells they put new people in.

If moth was going in it must be important, so I followed her.

When I entered I saw her hanging off of my clones arm.

A quick scan around the room and I saw a blonde girl sitting in the corner of the room with tears in her eyes.

My eyes widened when I realized it was my eyes widened when I realized it was m Sabrina.

Moth turned to my clone, "pucky, let's go have some lunch, I'm hungry."

My clone nodded and looked at her fondly before giving her a long kiss and following her as she left the room.

I jumped around the room, trying to find camara's and such, but I didn't find any so I hopped next to Sabrina and changed back to myself tiredly.

Sabrina stil had her head down and apparently didn't notice me so I grabbed her hand and turned her to face me. I probably had the goofiest smile ever on my face and a few tears leaking out of my eyes.

She watched me for a second before scooting away with a heartbroken look and I watched her back for a minute.

"what's the matter?" I asked hoarsely, "why are you here anyways?"

"I'm here because I was trying to get you back, the matter is that you don't care," she tucked her head between her knees.

"what do you mean, of course I care, I've been trying to get out of here for two years, why wouldn't I be happy you still care?"

"because you don't care, and how come if you've been trying to get out for two years, you were just able to get out?"

"because the chains they used were a special fey material, you can't shift if you're touching it and as long as you clean it they stay as strong as ever. But the scarlet hand being the scarlet hand is stupid and didn't clean it, so I was able to break it."

She looked at me warily, "you're really puck?" she asked.

"for slimes sake, yes!" I exploded, expecting her to do anything but what she did. She kissed me.

Brina pov

I launched myself at puck, sure this was the real one, only my puck would say 'for slimes sake'.

I kissed him, he didn't respond at first, but then started to move his lips with mine.

I pulled away and just hugged him. I missed him so much.

"if you're the real you, then who was moth with?"

He growled a bit, "my clone, they split my dna, or something and they got him, he was also sent out on a mission to infiltrate the resistence, how did that go?"

"he got some people, but mostly we were okay. We need to get out of here."

"yeah, how'd you get in?"

"the front door," i said sarcastically, "a window, come on."

i snuck out of the room and puck followed after me. We stopped as soon as we saw a window, i beckoned him over.

"even if you're weak, you should be able to get us over the wall, right?" i pointed to the wall about 15 feet away and about 10 feet tall.

"yeah, probably, I could at least get us to the wall," he shrugged, I smiled.

"good enough," he sat on the sill, and slid off, immediately starting to flap his wings. If anything, he didn't look weaker, he looked stronger.

He grabbed me around the waist and pulled me out just as an alarm started.

He flew over wall but didn't stop.

"what are you doing puck, you'll tire yourself out!"

He looked at me and smiled.

"I feel fine, Brina. In fact I feel great!"

I smiled at his excitement.

"fine, but stop soon, please?" he looked back at me and sighed.

"fine." We continued flying for a while until I made puck land.

We made it back in about an hour and everyone was so surprised to see puck.

One of the medical helpers insisted on fixing puck up. He had relented until I told him nothing would happen and that I'd be there as soon as he was fixed.

While he was getting bandaged everyone wanted to have a sort of 'welcome home' party, so they put it all together as I took a shower.

When I was done I couldn't decide whether to wear something something special or not, in the end I decided on a blue tunic top and some black leggings that stopped about mid calf.

I slid on the blue flats daphne had gotten me for my birthday.

I went to the med tent to find puck had been dragged away by daphne, so I decided to wait at the party for him.

About ten minutes after I got there I was greeted by the sight of daphne dragging a very unenthused puck into the mess tent.

I walked over and I could swear pucks eyes lit up when he saw me.

I smiled at him and finally got a good look at him.

He had gotten taller, paler and leaner, but he was my puck. He could be 3'2", fat and Indian and I would love him.

We walked around, everyone stopping us to talk to puck.

After we had talked to everyone, puck dragged me away saying he had had enough of people flapping their lips at him for the next couple of centuries. I told him off, though I secretly agreed with him.

We walked around, just wandering around camp.

Puck suddenly stopped walking and turned to me.

"I have to try something," he mumbled before kissing me hard on the lips.

I kissed back and he held tightly to my waist while I wrapped my arms around his neck, completely oblivious to my mom silently dragging my fuming dad away from us with the help of daphne and elvis.

**I think that's a good ending to an incredibly short story, sorry but I was having trouble thinking of things to do after he got back and this popped into my head so I typed it up, hope ya liked it! ^^**


End file.
